


Light of the Moon

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, D/s, Furry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Terato, Teratophilia, Vore, Werewolf, paw worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Izzy wakes up in a cold, dark cave with a very big, very sexy werewolf. Which is a little scary, but also very, very hot.Anonymous commission of werewolf smut, domination, paw worship, and some vore. Not what I usually write but I hope y'all enjoy it! Message me for commission info or follow me at mothboyerotica on tumblr.





	Light of the Moon

Izzy awoke with a start. His eyes were bleary, head aching as he struggled to sit up. There was a faint ringing in his ears. It took a few moments to take in his surroundings, to figure out exactly where he was. He had been walking down the street, innocently enough when… nothing. A sharp pain and then nothing. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

The voice startled him, sending him reeling back against the cold rock wall. 

“Who- who are you?” Izzy stammered. His eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave. He could make out a huge shape on the other side, and two bright yellow eyes. Fear rose in his chest. 

“For the purposes of tonight, you may call me Icarus,” the stranger said. There was something inhuman about him. His voice was deep, body hulking and huge. Then he stepped into the light and Izzy nearly screamed. He was immense and covered with silver-grey fur. A wolf… but that wasn’t quite right. His torso was too human, shaped like an immense, furry man. The remains of a pair of jeans hung loosely around his waist. 

“Werewolf,” the human whispered. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, hoping that might make the vision disappear. But when he opened them, the monster was only closer. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Icarus said, tilting his head to the side. He grinned and Izzy could see the sharpness of his teeth glinting in the moonlight. “I’ve brought you here for a very specific purpose.” He stalked forward and reached out an immense paw towards the man. “You, human, will be my new companion. My newest and most precious pet.” 

Izzy’s heart pumped in his chest. He was paralyzed with fear as that paw, spiked with sharp claws on the edge of each finger (were they even fingers any more?) stroked his cheek. 

“P-Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “You don’t want to do this. I- I’m not what you want.”

“Oh, you’re exactly what I want.” The werewolf licked his lips. “I think we’ll have a wonderful time together.” He growled deep in his throat which, from context, Izzy took to be a good thing. 

“But I-“

“You have two choices, the way I see it,” Icarus said. He tilted the man’s head up with the tip of his claw. “Either you stay here and do as you’re told, or I make you my midnight snack. Do we have an understanding?” Izzy blinked, his mind still trying to make sense of it all. 

It didn’t help that the situation was creating a bit of a bulge in his pants. Icarus eyed it approvingly, grinning and once again showing off those deadly teeth. 

“I think you’re getting it. Aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes,” Izzy squeaked. 

“That’s a good boy.” His paw ran through the human’s hair, then down his neck. There was something terrifyingly attractive about how close those sharp claws were to his jugular. One swipe, and he’d be gone. Ended. “Where to start with you?” Icarus hummed thoughtfully. One by one, he plucked the buttons off of Izzy’s shirt, leaving his chest exposed to the cool night air. “Pants off now, pet,” he ordered. The werewolf stood up to his full height, which must have been nearly ten feet. Izzy scrambled to obey, adrenaline coursing through him. Fear, of course, was at the forefront of his mind. But… well, he couldn’t help but notice the creature’s physique. The muscles beneath the fur. The way every movement was a flex of something. He pointed to the ground before him. 

“On your knees here, boy,” he growled. Izzy, now naked and half hard, crawled over quickly, praying it would be enough. The werewolf cupped his face again in that immense paw, tracing a claw over the human’s lips. “Suck,” he said. “Kiss like you mean it.”

“I don’t under-“ His words were cut off by a mouthful of fur and rough padding against his lips. Izzy’s mouth opened in surprise, bringing the thumb (was it a thumb?) in deeper. 

“Like you mean it,” Icarus repeated, growling now. Izzy nodded quickly and began to suck. He began to kiss. And as he grew accustomed to the rhythm, he began to worship. “Good boy,” the werewolf murmured. The paw was huge, nearly the size of his face, and it took time to kiss and lick every part of it. Izzy could taste the dirt and sweat and blood within the cracks of skin. The werewolf used his free hand to drag his claws lightly over Izzy’s scalp; a kind of praise, but also a reminder of what his position was. “Isn’t this better than running away?” Icarus cooed. “Switch.” Izzy needed no real prompting. The submission came almost naturally to him in the presence of such an enormous and intimidating creature. And fuck, it felt good. Icarus let out a sigh which the man hoped meant he was content. 

And then the free paw ripped the remains of the wolf’s tattered jeans off, tossing them to the side. On his knees, Izzy was face to face with an enormous cock. 

“Keep sucking,” Icarus growled. “Like this.” He grasped the man’s head between his paws and pulled him against his crotch. Izzy stuck out his tongue, catching the edge of the creature’s dick just barely. He nodded, knowing exactly what was required of him. He just hoped his mouth was big enough. 

He began by kissing the tip of it, flicking his tongue against the skin lightly. He was huge and uncut and smelled of sweat. Izzy nearly moaned on contact when he took the great thing between his lips. Icarus rested his hands on the man’s head and urged him to take it deeper. 

“That’s it, boy,” he growled. “Take all of it.” Izzy nearly choked on the girth as the cock was pushed deeper into his mouth. His eyes watered as he looked up at the werewolf. Icarus thrust in and out, fucking his face deep and hard. Izzy moaned lewdly around the length, his hips bucking into the air involuntarily. “Greedy pet,” Icarus laughed. “Don’t worry. You’ll get some attention soon enough.” Izzy tasted bitter precum as it coated his tongue. The werewolf was panting now, thrusting faster. He could barely get more than half his length into the man’s mouth, but damned if Icarus wasn’t going to try. Izzy’s eyes rolled back as he moaned, trying to steady himself by grabbing the werewolf’s legs. Icarus pulled out of him abruptly, breathing heavily. Izzy nearly fell onto his face. 

“Turn around,” the werewolf growled, but this time, the man didn’t move quick enough. Icarus repositioned him roughly on the ground, bending him over on his hands and knees. “Take this like a good pet,” he growled. Izzy felt something pressing between his ass cheeks. Thankfully, the wolf’s cock was well lubed by spit and pre. He was gentle at first, prepping him with the tip, easing him open. Izzy was grateful he wasn’t using one of his sharp claws to do it. And then, without warning, he thrust inside. Not all the way, not hard enough to do permanent damage, but hard and far enough to make Izzy cry out. A clawed hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off the air just a bit. The werewolf was choking him, digging the tips of his claws just lightly into his skin, though not hard enough to draw blood. 

Icarus fucked him, stretching his hole in the most delicious of ways. Izzy moaned again and again as the cock slammed into him, his eyes rolled back as those huge paws gripped him by the neck and the waist. 

“Please!” he gasped, feeling as though his knees were about to give out. 

“Please, what?” the werewolf growled in his ear. “You’ll have, hah, to be more  _ articulate,  _ pet.”

“Pl- please cum in me!” Izzy wailed. “Fuck me!” Icarus laughed and licked the side of the man’s face, thrusting deeper, hitting his prostate. 

“Is that what you want?” he growled. “You want me to cum in you? To claim you?” Izzy nodded, having lost the ability to form words. Icarus grinned and rutted deep inside him. “Foolish boy. You’re already mine.” With a final push, he came, his cock spurting seed into Izzy’s ass. That final bit of pressure was all it took to send the human over the edge as well. He came onto the floor of the cave, not nearly to the volume of the werewolf. He could feel it dripping out of his ass as Icarus pulled out. Izzy was spent, resisting the urge to collapse right there. 

“Now that that’s through, we can get to the real fun.” Izzy’s brow furrowed as he turned to look at the wolf. The creature was practically salivating. 

“N-No! You said- I was your pet! You said if I-”

“I lied,” Icarus growled. “It’s in my nature. I hope that doesn’t offend you.” Izzy scrambled to his feet, rushing unsteadily for the mouth of the cave. But the wolf was on him in seconds. “Squirm all you want,” he laughed, lifting the man’s wriggling form into the air. “It makes this part more  _ fun. _ ” 

Before Izzy could cry out, before he could do anything, he was wrapped in warm, wet darkness. The last thing he saw were those huge teeth. And then he saw no more. 


End file.
